Dark Erogenous
by IndustrialSoup
Summary: A written up version of the drama CD, Dark Erogenous.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Erogenous

_So, this is Tanagura. It's so enormous! Midas seems so small in comparison. I guess that's what they mean by "there's always something higher up." Then what are we Mongrels, who live by wasting our time day after day in the slums, unable to even lick Midas's boots? No better than the steam coming off of Eos Palace Tower's trash heap! But still... having crawled out of the slums... aren't I like a clown?_

"That bastard!" Riki slammed his fists on the wall for what seemed the thousandth time. His fists were wrecked and bruised but his anger covered the throbbing pain, the situation that repeated itself over and over in his head fuelling his anger. "How long does he intend to keep me locked up here?"

He kicked at the air one more time, getting more frustrated by the minute. "Why won't anyone come? Shit!"

Iason Mink allowed a small smile to creep onto his face as he watched the mongrel struggle to keep his temper under control, too angry to notice the camera that was capturing his every move. Iason lifted his wine glass up to his lips and took a sip, his eyes never leaving the barking mongrel.

"So…" Iason's soft voice barely left his lips. "Even the slumdog who knows no fear has run out of patience."

It was a perverse pleasure of Lord Mink's, to watch the mongrel spit and fight, his usual forced composure getting ripped to shreds by his own hands. Iason was thrilled, and even more so that he knew he'd be seeing a lot more of this in the time to come.

"Pure dark hair... Black eyes which have never accepted praise… The pleasing sway of his body…" Iason gently tapped his keyboard to zoom the camera towards Riki, capturing his feral elegance perfectly. "Riki the Dark, is it? Seems like he won't be boring me anytime soon."

Iason's concentration was disturbed by the quiet beeping of his receiver. With his eyes still fixed on the mongrel, he tapped the button of his receiver, allowing Raoul Am's voice to flood Iason's empty apartment.

"Hey Iason," Raoul snapped, obviously not about to bring any good news. "Are you serious?"

"About what, Raoul?" Another smile was brought to Iason's lips as he faked innocence.

"I'm asking," Raoul sighed, obviously irritated, "if you seriously intend to buy that piece of foul trash. An Elite's Pet is supposed to be an accessory. Buy one from the Academy's top class." Iason took another sip of his wine as he shifted his upper body weight to lean on his elbow, already bored from Raoul's lecture. "As a Blondie, it's obviously your duty."

"It's just my taste in Pets," Iason shrugged out of habit, although he had arranged for his receiver not to show any video at the moment. "Don't you think I'm allowed to look for more than a casual sexual obsession? More importantly, I've lost interest in brainless Pets that walk about with only their pride on display. Besides," Iason shifted away from the receiver to concentrate once more on Riki, who was still trying to figure out a way to get out of his cell. "Don't you think it's more fun to try to buy an odd hair-colour that you couldn't even get at the Academy?"

With Iason's point well made, Raoul still continued to rant on at him. "Even so, that doesn't mean you have to choose to take the lowest piece of trash you can get your hands on. It'll only cause trouble."

"Don't you think it's more interesting because he's in his prime with no Control or Imprinting? Rude... Vulgar... Foul... More importantly, a pure male feral who's never known praise or softness. Surely they're selling him because he can't be thought to have any education?"

"If you take a pet like that," Raoul warned, "you'll be the laughing stock of Eos. The name of Iason Mink will weep."

"'I'm looking forward to the show'… Isn't that what I should be saying?"

Raoul paused; obviously frustrated that Iason wasn't going to take heed of his warning. "So that means you won't listen. Very well; if you say so, I'll just have the honour of watching over you."

Iason nodded, hardly interested in the conversation anymore. Riki seemed to have given up trying to break the cell walls down. He leant against the wall, sweat falling from his perfect body onto the dirty, cold cell floor.

"But Iason." Iason's head snapped from Riki to his receiver, which he had almost forgotten about. "What will you do if he ends up not being usable as a Pet?"

"That's true," Iason mused to himself, swinging the wine around in his crystal glass. "If that happens, I'll play with his head a little, turn him into a sex doll who'll listen to orders and give him to those short-tempered hard heads. Even if he can't be a Pet for Iason Mink, he can at least be that useful, don't you think?"


	2. Chapter 2

-One Month Later-

"Shut up! Back off!"

Daryl clung to the towel, frantically wishing that Riki would comply to save him any trouble. "But Sir Riki, this is an order from our Master -."

"Like that matters!" Riki barked, silencing the Furniture whose eyes were begging Riki to obey. "Is a Mongrel from the slums really that rare? Stop crawling all over me!"

Daryl stepped forward in another, more assertive attempt at cleaning Riki off. How could he present to Lord Mink a dirty Pet? But Riki either believed that he wasn't dirty or he simply wanted to cause trouble, which wouldn't have surprised Daryl in the least. "It's my duty to look after your welfare, Sir Riki. It's my job. It's what out master has decided! Here in Eos, our Master's words alone are absolute. You don't understand that."

"I do get it," Riki spat, folding his arms stubbornly, taking another step back from Daryl. "Me, you, _him_, everyone – we're all shit!"

"No," Daryl protested. "Sir Riki, you still don't understand how terrifying he can be -!"

Daryl quickly closed his mouth, to Riki's relief, as Iason Mink walked through the door into the apartment. Riki's relief quickly subsided as he watched Iason walk calmly through the room, obviously having something in store for Riki.

"Welcome home," Daryl said with a low bow.

Without one glance at Daryl, Iason fixed his stare on Riki who averted his own gaze towards the balcony where he often spent countless nights pondering his diseased fate. "He'll be participating in the Great Pet Exhibition on the 21st," Iason rolled the words off his tongue, as if it was just an ordinary event like any other, although it filled Riki's whole body with dread. "In the meantime, rest awhile. Make sure we're left in privacy."

Daryl bowed once more. "I understand. I'll check on you later. Excuse me."

Taking the clean, untouched towel with him, Daryl left the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. Riki kept his forced glare locked on the balcony, pretending he didn't see his Master approach him slowly.

"Like usual, you see to be burning everyone's hands, Riki. It's been almost a month now. I thought you'd have become a bit more settled by now but it seems I've only taken off the first layer of your surface."

Riki watched as Iason went to sit down in his armchair, noting how Daryl had already set out a bottle of wine and a glass, knowing his Master would arrive soon. Iason gracefully landed in his armchair, moving one leg over the other, his eyes never leaving his Pet.

"I wipe my own ass," Riki barked back. "I have no intention of changing my way of doing things now."

Iason sighed and closed his eyes, pretending that he was tired of Riki's attitude but he was, in fact, thriving off it.

"I should have expected no less from the leader of Bison. However," Iason pulled the bottle of wine off the table and unscrewed the lid, examining the juicy liquid that swayed inside. "In spite of that, it's quite possible that you can become a proper Pet."

Riki averted his gaze from Iason again and scoffed. "So why don't you buy someone else? The Blondies of Tanagura have a lot of trash to pick and choose from."

"There's no point in saying that now, since the rumours have already become clear," Iason said, carefully pouring the wine into his crystal glass. "Once I've made you a suitable Pet for a Blondie, I'll show you off at the party."

Riki's heart leapt into his throat as dread flooded over his body. The horrifying thought left Riki speechless and terrible thoughts of what Iason might make him do rushed through his mind. He barely heard Iason speak to him.

"Come here, Riki."

Riki snapped his head to face his Master, where he simply glared at him in defiance.

"I told you before not to make me repeat myself," Iason's voice became more stern and Riki decided it was best not to try his patience; not now, anyway. Riki hesitated before making his way slowly over to the sofa opposite Iason, where he sat on its arm.

"No, on my lap," Iason chuckled as Riki reluctantly moved from the sofa and stood before Iason, not quite giving in just yet. "What are you afraid of? If you don't want to do it on your own, I'll call Daryl."

Riki slowly sat on Iason's waiting lap, cursing him with gritted teeth. "You shithead."

Iason smiled as he took a sip of his wine, enjoying Riki's torment. "I've heard that slums mongrels have not one shred of morality… Am I wrong?" He placed his wine glass back on the table and began to stroke Riki's leg softly. "What happened to all that influence you used in inviting me along when we met? Have you started over as an innocent virgin? Don't think I'll always be this gentle."

"Hey," Riki snapped. "I'm not an exhibitionist or a nymphomaniac."

"It's common knowledge that a Pet's pairing belongs in the public eye."

Riki forced a short laugh and tried to get a little more comfortable on Iason's lap, although Iason's hands were now keeping him firmly in place. "Are all you great Elite's a group of perverts?"

"The party is in two months," Iason said, his eyes moving away from Riki's and over his body, his hands exploring his Pet. "Until then I'll have to teach you some manners."

"What a laugh," he replied, attempting to ignore that Iason was taking advantage of him. "Slum mongrels are all -," he gasped and Iason smiled, knowing he had Riki where he wanted him. "Vulgar… foul… apes…"

Iason leaned into Riki, his free hand stroking his hair and pulling him closer to him. "Even a rude, fundamentally sinful ape must have some good points," he whispered as Riki gasped again. "I'm going to find out for myself. When I show you at the party, I don't want to be shamed. You are Iason Mink's Pet, Riki. Perhaps I'll have your body remember that."


	3. Chapter 3

Two Blondies sat in a dark room, the only source of light coming from a large computer screen. The flickering light highlighted the two Blondies, enunciating their beautiful features and striking hair as they both concentrated on the screen.

Iason cupped his chin with his fingers as he concentrated on the computer screen, reading the statistics. Raoul Am, a Blondie and Iason's best friend, stood behind him, examining the data although Iason read out his thoughts anyway.

"Kira in A-C Troy suffered a fifty percent loss last month… That's unusual."

"There's no helping it," Raoul remarked, turning his back away from the screen to examine the rest of the room. "The lab there was half destroyed by a biohazard. It was such an obvious, foolish mistake. Using a Biotron of that class was a big waste of time."

"Well then, in the meantime," Iason began to type on the computer. "I'll let the lab near Rasshi take care of it. With Ringa there it should be all right within a month."

"You're severe as always, Iason," Raoul commented with a sly smile. "You might as well tell Ringa not to sleep."

"Like with Kira, there's no point talking to fools. That's all."

"So, who are you going to send to do something so pathetic?"

Iason suppressed a sigh, knowing what Raoul would say to his reply. "I'll have Katze go."

"That old furniture?" Raoul turned sharply to face Iason again, although Iason kept his gaze fixed on the screen. "That's another bold decision of yours."

"Raoul," Iason kept his voice quiet, keeping control of his impatience at how many times he had to explain this to his friend. "When I see someone with talent I make it a point not to concern myself with whatever their background might be. Whether it be one of your experiments or a slum mongrel, I'll use whoever I can as long as I can." Iason shrugged, knowing that Raoul still didn't support his decision. "I'm only saying that brainless ordinary grunts with only their pride and no abilities are unnecessary in the market."

"Don't misunderstand me," Raoul replied, taking note of Iason's edginess towards him. "I have no intention of challenging your way of doing things. There's no one else here I Tanagura who can keep the market as perfectly organised as you. Only, it's not quite favourable that you have to involve Eos in it as well."

"That's why I said I'm sick of fools."

"A pet is nothing more than an accessory to watch and enjoy," Raoul reminded Iason. "Whether it be an empty-headed nymphomaniac or some pervert interested in little boys, for the Master all that matters is if they're consistent."

"That's a difference of opinion, Raoul."

"Then why don't you show him at the Parties?" Raoul demanded, raising his voice as if to make his point pierce through Iason's judgement, although Iason simply remained staring at the computer screen.

"I will, someday," Iason replied calmly, entwining his fingers together and smiling slightly as he recalled his Pet. "After all; he's a vulgar, disgusting slum mongrel. It'll take time to make him act like a Pet."

"Iason, what are you scheming?"

Iason stood up from his chair and, holding his hands behind his back, went to face Raoul who was looking far from impressed by how this discussion was going.

"Isn't Kyle's new Pet from the Stella Quota?"

"Yes," Raoul said. "If it takes them three times as long at the auction it's considered proud. With a Stella Family in charge, a strict policy of sterility and a quote on breeding, there's a very low rate of reproduction. In the end, it's an effective limitation – though it isn't exactly normal for them to be so proud." Raoul paused as Iason glanced away from him, nodding thoughtfully. "Not that I think you would, but are you planning on sticking _him _on Kyle's Pet?"

Iason suppressed a smile at Raoul's assumptions, wondering how Riki would react to such a proposal. "If you mean Riki, in a roundabout way he is devastatingly beautiful. Though it may seem that way, he was arguably a rough gang leader back in the slums. I think it might be interesting to set a wolf with real fangs in among the domesticated flock. It might not be bad to evaluate the Quota Kyle's so proud of, either."

"Are you saying that slum trash can stand up to Stella's Quota?" Raoul asked, incredulous at Iason's implication.

"The livelier a party is, the more interesting, right?"


	4. Chapter 4

Three months had passed and Riki was stuck at a Showing Party with numerous other pets. Riki couldn't keep his disgust hidden, even though he knew he was digging himself a hole with each glare and each complaint. Although Iason hadn't actually given Riki strict orders to keep the peace, he knew he should try anyway. Perhaps he would benefit from having a friend, even if it was a pet.

The music playing softly in the background made Riki cringe. Out of habit, he felt his pocket, only to realize that Iason had taken his own personal music player away; not that it had any great music on. The slums had little next to no music, and the music that was supplied here was conformed into a cheesy, old-school tune which only satisfied Riki because it drowned out Iason and the rest of his situation. Now he was forced to listen to the endless conversations of the pets and masters. Pointless chatter.

Riki swirled his drink around in the glass. He knew from regrettable experience not to trust anything he was given, but he also knew he had to act normal. As he watched the green liquid splash onto the perfectly polished floor, he could clearly hear a conversation, no doubt about him, held by a small group of female pets that were sitting at a nearby table. Pretending he couldn't hear them, he continued to examine his drink as he listened.

"There," one girl said. It was as if she was trying to make him hear her. "That dark-haired one next to Sir Iason. That smart ass looking guy is the slum mongrel, for sure."

The girl next to her nodded in agreement. "What's with him? He's not pretty at all. I can't accept that someone so tasteless could be a Blondie's Pet. Right, Mimea?"

But Mimea, pet of Lord Raoul, watched Riki with great interest. "He has such a striking appearance. However you look at him, you can tell instantly."

"Of course you can," retorted her friend. "He's a slum mongrel."

Mimea kept her eyes locked on Riki. He could almost feel her gaze burn into his head. "I don't mean that. How can I say it?"

Riki had decided he'd had enough and, without telling Iason where he was going, he left his drink on the table, shoved his hands into his pockets and made his way towards the girls.

The girl beside Mimea ignored her question and hesitated, wondering if they should make a run for it before Riki approached them. "He's coming this way," she hissed.

Before any of the girls had chance to make an escape, Riki had approached them. He didn't give them time to speak before asking, "Can I sit here?"

It was his best shot at being polite, but when they all ignored him Riki quickly realized it wasn't worth the effort.

"All perched so high," he snapped. "_Now _you're all ignoring me?"

"Hey, you."

Riki's attention was quickly diverted from the girls to the pet that stood behind him. He remembered his voice: Enif. If Riki's night was ruined before, it was now.

"Hm," Riki turned around. "A pet of that gaudy bastard from earlier."

"What do you mean, bastard?" Enif snapped, obviously offended. "Sir Kyle is a great man. Watch your mouth."

Riki suppressed a sigh of annoyance. "You have some business with me?" He made no effort to make his voice sound tired.

"Hah – can't you tell by looking? That's a special table. I'm sure you'll stink like the slums up there. Slink back to the corner like a good mongrel!"

"Stop yelping, you noisy bastard," Riki snapped. "Aren't you talking to the wrong person? If you want to show your face off so badly, why don't you go lick the asses of those guys lounging over there?"

Enif's eyes widened with disgust as Riki kept his cool, another reason why Enif hated him.

"Do you, mere slum trash, intend to pick a fight with _me?_"

"I don't mind beating you," Riki shrugged. "If you don't mind letting that pretty face of yours get dirty, that is."

"_What?"_

Riki wasn't at all surprised when he was struck by the obstinate pet. Despite the murmurs around him that noted Enif's courage and strength and how Riki deserved it, he grinned and clenched his fist, almost enjoying the attention.

"That didn't hurt at all," Riki laughed. "You're supposed to fight like _this!_"

Enif knew what was coming before Riki had forced his fist into Enif's face, piling such power behind his attack that Enif was forced to jump into the air and land onto a table filled with glasses that, upon his impact, shattered and, like a fountain, splashed around him. Riki folded his arms as he observed his handiwork although he made sure not to make eye contact with his master.

"B-Blood?" Enif muttered. "Oww… it hurts!" M-m-my face! Sir Kyle!!"

Iason and the rest of the Blondies had been watching and although Iason secretly got a thrill from watching his pet give Enif what he deserved, he was met by an angry Kyle, who demanded justice.

"Iason, how do you intend to take care of this?" He cried, watching his pet attempt to lift himself off the broken shards of glass.

"It was your pet that provoked and raised his hand against him first, Kyle," Iason noted calmly, not taking his eyes of Riki. "Isn't it obvious that whoever begins a fight is the guilty one? So if his teeth end up broken or whatever… you can only say it's self-inflicted."

"But still, there's a matter of the degree," a determined Kyle replied.

"I think the mouth of your prized pet was harsh enough to deserve it. Forgetting that he started it, even without the matter of force he still touched my pet. You paid a lot of money to get him didn't you?" Iason didn't have to ask. "Before you have them interact with other people's pets, maybe you should teach them how 'the mouth is the root of all troubles'."

Kyle could only growl in defeat. He knew Iason was right and his anger and pride forced him to watch his broken pet shakily pick himself up and walk past the angry mongrel, ashamed and bleeding profusely.


	5. Chapter 5

Six months had passed since Riki's appearance at the Showing Party; he had thought that after the party, things might get a little better. After first impressions and first meetings, he'd get more comfortable with the other pets and his situation would be easier, especially since he didn't have to stay in the flat all day. But for some reason, whenever he tried to get out of the flat the door would never open.

Riki's fists pounded on the doors in aggravation, the booming so loud it could almost echo around the whole of Eos. But Riki didn't care if anybody was disturbed by the hammering. He needed to get out – he needed to get away.

"Daryl!" Riki barked, rapidly turning his attention away from the door towards the cowering furniture. "What's going on? After showing myself off at the Parties I should be able to go to the saloon or the common room, right? That's what you said! So why isn't this door opening? _Shit!"_

He continued to hammer on the door in a futile attempt to knock it down, although he knew that would never work. He only paused to hear Daryl's excuse.

"I believe it's because you don't have a Pet Ring on yet…" Daryl spoke quietly, as if he was trying to make Riki stop his childish tantrum to listen to him.

"Pet… Ring?"

"Yes," Daryl spoke a little calmer now that Riki had lost interest in the door and had turned to fully face him. "A ring with your registration number. Without being able to show that you have one, you can't step out of this room."

"Do all the pets wear one?" Riki asked, cautiously. He did not like the idea of a 'Pet Ring'.

"Necklaces, earrings, bracelets – the type of ring varies, but all those with registration always wear them," Daryl explained. "Here in Eos, it's the only form of identification."

"So…" Riki thought aloud, almost warming to the idea if he could just get out of the flat for even an hour. "If I have a ring, can I go anywhere?"

"No. It's the Master's decision."

As if he had summoned him by mentioning his name, Iason walked through the door. Riki watched as the doors he had tried so hard to get through, slide open. It was as if Iason was taunting him on purpose. It was just so easy.

"Welcome home," Daryl was quick to bow as if he was taught by severe punishment to do so. It made Riki wonder how Iason struck such fear into his furniture, or why the furniture was so easy to obey.

"Daryl," Iason didn't even look at the boy, instead taking off his gloves which were obviously of more importance. "Go sit until I call you."

"Yes. Excuse me."

Daryl left through the same door which Iason entered through, which angered Riki greatly. He didn't exactly expect everyone to bow down to his every command or else he'd be still living it up in the slums, but he didn't wish to be tormented by the fucking door.

"You look like you have something to say, Riki."

"How long do you plan on keeping me locked up in here?" Riki barked, not in the mood for Iason's tricks. He was still dumbfounded how human right's had just been thrown out of the window and how he was being kept a prisoner – no, a _toy _for somebody's sick pleasure, and nobody was even batting an eyelid. He shouldn't have been surprised, after all, this had been going on for decades, but it still managed to bring bile to his throat.

"Until I'm done."

Riki laughed despite the anger that was controlling him. "Well said," he remarked. "If I went wandering off to a bar, I couldn't be a prized Pet for a Blondie, could I? Even you should have understood after the last Party."

"A party is for entertainment, even if it's just a brute fight." Iason explained, obviously sensing Riki's annoyance and standing in front of him in a casual attempt at intimidating him. "I wasn't expecting a slum mongrel to behave gently or with manners. Anyway, I'm satisfied that you've been shown off somewhat as a Pet. You're now my Pet in name and reality, Riki."

Riki knew that he hated Iason's reasoning, the sick words that left his mouth, his blunt statements, but he decided not to argue. Arguing, especially with Iason, was pointless and Riki knew it didn't get him anywhere. He may as well play the game with him.

"In that cast, give me that 'Pet Ring' thing already."

"Oh?" Iason raised an eyebrow, obviously not expecting such a demand from a usually unenthusiastic mongrel. "So now you want to chain us together yourself. What amazing progress."

"I don't mean that!" Riki snapped, almost blushing with rage. "I'm saying if I have to stay locked up in this room all day I'm going to get depressed. Even if it seems sneaky, if I put a Pet Ring on I'll at least be able to walk around freely, right? So whip it out, already!"

"So when you have no other choice, you'll do even that much?" Iason sighed heavily, hiding down his amusement. "I see… Mongrels are indeed stubborn. Very well; if you want a Pet Ring, I'll give you one."

***

"Wh…what?"

"Come here," Iason ordered, smacking Riki hard on his buttocks.

"That _hurt!_" Riki yelled. "Let me go! I told you I'm not a _fucking_ toy! Don't you bloody well _get_ that?"

Iason ignored the mongrel's disgusting language and instead pointed at the bed. "Take off your clothes and lie on the bed."

"Surprising me like that," Riki mumbled. "If that's all you wanted, you should have said so from the beginning, shit-head -."

Riki gasped suddenly as he noticed Iason taking off his own clothes. He had never seen such beauty in such an evil man. Of course, his admiration for Iason's beauty wasn't what was running through his mind. The question was _why _was he doing it?

"What's wrong?" Iason asked, noting Riki's stare. "Why are you so surprised?"

"Why… are you…?"

"It just means I'm going to take my own Pet. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" Once he had neatly folded his clothes and placed them in a tidy pile next to Riki's crumpled up clothes, he sat down on the bed; an obvious implication at what he was planning. "It's just my own finishing touch. Show me Riki… what it means to be a Pet."

Riki could only stand before his Master in obvious shock and bewilderment. He opened his mouth to speak, but before any words came out of his mouth, Iason had grabbed Riki's neck and pulled him into a kiss, shutting him up instantly.


	6. Chapter 6

"What is this?"

"Z107M," Iason said calmly stated. "The Pet Ring you wanted."

"This?" Riki looked down at himself in utter confusion. He was barely able to speak. "Quit joking – Daryl said a Pet Ring is like a necklace or something -."

"That's something which adheres obediently to the Master's will," Iason replied, amused by his pet's naivety. "For a slum mongrel who won't stop rebelling, I think it's the most fitting."

"Don't fuck with me!" Riki barked, suddenly giving in to the anger that suddenly overwhelmed him. "Take this off, damn it!"

Iason merely chuckled as he watched his pet squirm and try and take the ring off himself, although he seemed too nervous to try and tackle it completely.

"It's no use," Iason said as Riki thrust his fists into the bed sheets. "That will never come off. I'm the only one who can remove it without hurting you."

Riki growled in frustration, knowing that anything he would do would have no effect on his new ring. "Fucking take it off!"

"Why don't you calm down, Riki?" Iason's calm voice mocked the seething mongrel. "You'll only hurt yourself."

"Damn it! Talking big like that… Take this -!"

Riki suddenly yelled out in agonizing pain, his hands reaching for his crotch as pain suddenly erupted from the ring and into his skin, muscle and bones. His vision failed him as he screamed in pain, barely able to hear Iason's voice, even after the pain had stopped coursing through his body.

"D-type rings can also be used like that," Iason said, tormenting his pet even further by stroking his scruffy hair. "Don't forget, Riki; as long as that Pet Ring bites into your flesh no matter where you go, you are still in my hands." Iason sighed as Riki continued to squirm in the hangover of the pain, his teeth grinding together to keep his yells shut in. "There's also a tracer left in it. A mongrel should just be a mongrel. However, if you happen to abuse your new rights, I can lock you up like this at any time. Do you understand?"

Riki began to breathe heavily as the pain quickly subsided and made way for the familiar sensation of pleasure that Riki was so used to by now. But still… there was something rather odd about it. When Riki was so worked up like this he was ready to break, but something seemed to be stopping him. Whenever Riki was so worked up like this, all Iason had to do was look at him and he would break. But Iason was doing far more than staring at him, and yet Riki could not give in, despite how much he wanted to.

"Just like that, slowly stretch out your legs," Iason encouraged, his voice thinning down to a mere, tantalising whisper. Riki was quick to obey. "Yes… you're a good boy…"

"Stop…" Riki gasped, his harsh breathing eradicating most of his words. "Please… loosen… the ring… Please… let me go already…"

But his master merely smiled and silenced him with another, torturing kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Finding updates about Ai no Kusabi isn't easy. You have to scour the internet for new things, such as OSTs and new art work, not to mention that the novel isn't even finished yet. So, since I started this, I feel like I should finish it and give people who won't or can't listen to the audio the chance to read it. I hope I do it some justice._

The saloon was filled with quiet lounge music and the buzzing conversations that bounced of the walls and into eager ears. Rumours spread like wildfire through the groups of pets, each individual curious to hear of the latest news about Lord Iason and his estranged mongrel pet. At each given opportunity, the audience of gossips would find Riki for their greedy gaze to see if anything had changed, anything that might give them an indication of something new which they had yet to learn. It just so happened that Iason had temporarily branded Riki's neck with his own kiss, perhaps his way of defying his society and causing the rumours to flare once more.

"Look at that mongrel," a female pet purposely neglected to quieten her voice. "He's got a hickey _there_ again. I wonder if it's true that he's been taken by Sir Iason?"

The pet beside her nodded knowingly, jumping to the conclusions that most of the pets had reached at around the same time as herself. "Of course he has! Even though it's been over a year, he hasn't shown his face at one of the Free Parties even once!" She shook her head in a disapproving manner, hoping that the outcast mongrel would see her rejection of him. "Though everyone knows the Academy Virgins don't get any practise before they pair for breeding, he hasn't been connected to anyone yet. It's not normal! _And_ he's the only one who hasn't had a formal pairing!"

Her friend scoffed, folding her arms so that she could tap her elegant fingers against her smooth skin. "There isn't anyone weird enough to want to pair with a slum mongrel."

"I wouldn't say that... They say Iason's just keeping him crushed in his hand."

As they had willingly donned voices loud enough to carry over the furniture music, it had attracted the attention of their friend, who, at the last minute, they had just spotted standing close beside them. Or perhaps, she had been standing there the entire time, and they were too involved in their gossip to notice.

"Ooh, Mimea!" The female pets squealed. "When did you...? Mimea?"

"What is it, Mimea?" Her friend asked her, nudging her harshly to gain her attention. "You're spacing out."

"It's a fight..." Mimea answered, her eyes fixated on the scene unfolding before her.

Surely enough, the dark haired mongrel that they had been talking about not two seconds earlier was causing yet another fight in their presence. Whilst Mimea was watching with a transfixed gaze, as if it was just her and Riki alone in the room and nobody else to spoil the display, her friends were less impressed and turned to each other, casting Riki out of their view.

"Huh, oh, it's _him_ again."

"Well, he _is_ a slum mongrel," the pet replied. "There's no helping it." She moved her head to her left slightly to witness the fight that was still continuing. "Let's leave before we get involved."

Her friend nodded in agreement. "Yeah you're right." As they passed Mimea, she stopped, frowning slightly as Mimea craned her neck to get a better view over the obstacle. "Mimea, let's go. Mimea?"

But Mimea wouldn't have left this scene for the world, not if it meant a downcast glare from her party. "Go on ahead. I'm going to stay behind a while longer."

"Huh?"

"I want to keep watching him fight."


	8. Chapter 8

Riki's head was lowered, perhaps in an attempt to block out the rest of the world he had been forced to live in, or perhaps to keep his thoughts from being distracted. There wasn't much that he wanted to think about. Everything seemed to be a mess, a mash of events that he wished hadn't occurred. The former reason for his lowered head was probably the one he had chosen.

The door to Iason's lounge slid open immediately for the young boy, and he wished that he could have gone through a different entrance as Daryl, the young man whom he didn't wish to see, was waiting for him.

Daryl bowed appropriately as he greeted Riki, but when he straightened his posture, he saw something which he didn't expect. "Welcome back. S-Sir Riki! Those wounds on your face!"

But Riki was already walking past him, lifting his hand up to in an attempt to leave the matter. "It's nothing. Leave me alone."

"Please wait, Sir Riki. Sir Riki -!"

"Shut up!" Riki, still shaken up by the fight and still in a bad temper, turned to Daryl in his usual intimidating manner, causing the servant to jump back cautiously. "I said it's nothing!"

"Even a small wound that seems like nothing can be a danger to your life," Daryl explained, left with no choice but to follow him. "I can't leave you untreated. The management of your health is my responsibility. You're not the one that'll be punished for it later – I will!"

Riki turned away from him slightly and folded his bruised arms. A small smile crept onto his bleeding face, adding a sense of eeriness that almost gave Daryl shivers. "Oh yeah. You're the one that makes the food and picks the clothes, too. You're also the one who cleans me up after Iason's had me, the one who puts medicine on my cut up ass. I can't do anything for myself!"

The grin that Riki had donned before was now a furious snarl, but Daryl replied calmly nonetheless. "That's the job of the furniture. Now, please... let me see the wounds on your face."

Riki knew that Daryl was in the same boat as him. He knew the feeling of fear that Iason could inflict if an order was disobeyed. He knew that Daryl wanted to be here no more than Riki did, and so the only shred of kindness he could give him was to allow him to dress his wounds. It was convenient that Daryl had a towel with him – he might have expected such a problem – and getting the medicine to treat the wounds was always close by.

But it wasn't always the pride that was at stake during times like this. Another reason why Riki was reluctant to allow Daryl to help him when he was beaten up was because the medicines he used were always foul, and Riki couldn't help but wince when they touched his sore face.

"Are you all right?"

Riki didn't answer. He was concentrating too much on the rumours he had heard: the few rumours that, for once, didn't concern him. Well, they concerned him not as a person, but the situation he had been placed in a lot recently. It was a rumour he wasn't sure he wanted to hear.

"Daryl," Riki couldn't stop himself from confirming this rumour.

"Yes?"

"They said Elites don't usually take their pets... is that true? Do they really just watch and enjoy?"

Daryl busied himself by using the towel to dry his face, making sure he was at least presentable for the time being. He hesitated before replying. "That is what I've heard."

"So then... Why does he take me?" Riki couldn't understand why Iason would confront his social status with such a move. Better yet, why would he _want_ to? Why would he want to break the boundaries between pet and master, even if it was just in the bedroom? He wasn't even an official pet; to Iason, he should be nothing but dirt, and yet, Iason questioned all of this by indulging in an act not even Riki understood. What was he to Iason? Was he a lover, a toy, or a mere way of occupying his time and amusing himself, taking entertainment from Riki when he was at his breaking point. Why was he doing this? "Why is he always so..."

Riki trailed off, his thoughts interrupted by the devil of the conversation. The same door, which Riki had entered through moments before, opened to allow Iason Mink into the room. Riki's curious demeanour was instantly replaced by a piercing glare, one that which Iason was only too familiar with. As usual, he ignored the boy and instead made note of his current situation.

"It seems like you had another spectacular fight at the Saloon," Iason smirked slightly, causing the mongrel's glare to grow more furious. "How are your wounds? Looks like they won't leave any scars. So? Are you going out to the Saloon again tomorrow?"

"As if I'm going to stay closed up in this boring place all day," Riki snapped, turning his head away from his master, his glare just visible underneath his soft locks of hair. "A slum mongrel doesn't go down so easily. When we're hit, we pay it back twice over. That's common sense. As if I'd just back off after being mocked."

But Iason seemed uninterested. "If you wish," his approach to the situation was less passionate than Riki's. "The Saloon is the only place in which pets can behave freely without being bound by shackles. It's more or less convenient..." Iason took a step towards Riki, who was breathing rather heavily despite Iason's calmness. "But understand, Riki. Don't overdo it. Scandals that may leak to the outside are prohibited, whether somebody else started it or not. I won't hear any excuses. Don't forget that."

And with that, Iason brushed past a fuming mongrel who was left to stew in his anger.


	9. Chapter 9

"Riki, this way! Hurry!"

Riki leapt around the corner, half attempting a hurried run after Mimea who turned back to encourage him. His pathetic run soon slowed down to a quick pace as he neared the female pet, who was grinning wildly.

"Wait, Mimea. Where are we going?"

Mimea ran ahead only to stop at a modest door, which Riki automatically assumed was a closet. He waited for her to open the door and stepped inside before her so that she could shut the door behind them both.

"It's my secret place," Mimea giggled, covering her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter.

Riki hummed in response as he examined the room quickly, taking in the dull interior and the lack of detail. Why she wanted to spend time in here was beyond him, although he was rather grateful to be alone with somebody on his own level for once.

"I'm glad..." Mimea lowered her head in shyness, unable to suppress a smile. "I was worried that because you'd been injured, they wouldn't let you out anymore."

It only took a mere few seconds for Riki to analyse the small room and with that done, he turned round to face his friend to question her statement.

"Why's that?"

"Well because Iason really looks after you, right? So -."

"It's not like that!" Riki's blunt objection caused the smile to be wiped off from Mimea's face who was rather taken aback that he would shout at her. But she blamed his mongrel heritage and forgave him, replacing the previous smile with a less naïve one. She lifted her head up to witness Riki's anger at the mention of his master, a subject that he had hoped would go unspoken of, especially with Mimea.

To erase the mistake on her part, she merely brushed it aside by lifting her hand up slightly to the mongrel's face: not touching it, but hovering less than an inch away, as if too scared to ruin the beautiful skin that lay over his strong muscles.

"You're the only one... who always remains beautiful."

And then, as if she had suddenly remembered her manners, she took her hand back and her smile grew. Riki's defensive posture had sagged slightly and he placed a foot behind him in a pathetic attempt at distancing himself from the young woman.

"The parties are fun," Mimea began, looking away from the boy and shrugging casually, "but if you're approached you have to put up with whatever unlikable person it is, as long as your master doesn't say no. It really is sad... so I'm a little jealous. Until you came, everyone was like that, even if they didn't realise. To think that a pet could look after itself... So I can kind of understand why Lusa and Stee would see you, having been taken from the slums, as an enemy."

At the mention of the fellow pet's names, Riki couldn't help but wonder their fate. "What happened to them?"

"Lusa's still here," Mimea replied, shrugging again. "But not Stee. I guess yesterday was his last day after all."

"So he was sold off to a Midas male brothel." The name, however casually Riki managed to put say it, made his heart skip a beat as he pondered whether he would eventually be cast aside, too.

"Because he was bred pure from the Shiruru family, he had a lot of confidence in himself, you know?" Mimea shook her head at the arrogance of such a person and at the unfortunate outcome that he had never expected. "He thought that even if he was separated from Sir Aisha, he'd be safe. Because of that, he didn't even take the hormone survey. As long as he had his heritage, he could become registered and have the right to join the Academy."

"He was... seventeen, wasn't he?" Riki compared his own age with Stee's, realising that he didn't have long left himself. It was a cold reminder of the fate of a pet. "But he's only ever done with women, right? I'm sure that place must be hell for him."

Mimea nodded in agreement, picturing the distraught Stee in her mind and his new life. She, too, worried about her future. But no matter the horrible subject of the conversation, with Riki, she felt free, like the tag stapled to her body meant nothing, or rather, didn't exist at all. The tiny walls surrounding them might as well have crumbled around them, for Mimea didn't notice her accommodation anymore. Riki was the only thing on her mind.

"But is it all right for you to be here with me, Mimea?" Riki couldn't help but worry about the fragile creature that took so much interest in him. Even if he didn't reciprocate her feelings, nobody else treated him like she did. She was, in the most strangest of senses, his only friend. "Your _master_ really doesn't like me. Wouldn't it be bad for you if he found out about this?"

"It's all right," Mimea hastily replied, knowing full well about the consequences. She chose to ignore them, desperate to believe that Riki would protect her against anything. "No one tells on each other. You'd get lynched for it. And besides... I like you."

Riki failed to hide a smile. "As someone who came from the Academy, you're pretty strange."

A quiet laugh escaped Mimea's lips as she lowered her head again and stepped towards the handsome boy, lifting her hand up again to touch his face and relishing in the smoothness of his skin, like a child's. She lifted her head up to lock eyes with him, her dull blue eyes staring into his dark ones, reading them like a book and taking in every detail they projected.

"Hey..." Her whisper was barely audible, despite the complete lack of any noise in the room. "Kiss me."

Her two words snapped Riki out of his thoughts and his only response was a questioning hum. Mimea knew she could save them both if she attempted to cover up her request with something completely off topic, but in her world, she had tasted the essence of temptation and she could no longer resist the man.

"Kiss me..."


	10. Chapter 10

The crack erupted through the silence as the cue collided with the polished sphere, making it roll towards the targetted net. The soft rolling sound, the ball against the felt cover, was soon interrupted by the gentle catch of the pocket, which Iason Mink congratulated with a smirk. His victorious grin was soon wiped from his face by his friend's unnecessary ramblings, something which although he didn't appreciate, he sill put up with.

"Did you know there are some unsettling rumours spreading among the pets recently, Iason?"

The average pets Iason was forced to witness every day was something he didn't wish to speak about. Compared to his own pet, the diamond in the rough, pets were mere rocks.

"No." Iason's curt reply was cut short by another striking of pool balls, by his own hand. Targetted towards the same net pocket, the two heavy spheres collided with each other, reminding Raoul that he was losing the game.

But Raoul seemed more interested in the pet talk rather than the pool game. "It seems your Z107M and my Mimea have been suspicious," Raoul continued. His use of Riki's tag number almost made Iason roll his eyes, although he was too fixated on Raoul's turn. Although he managed to hit another ball, he wasn't able to pocket one like his opponent. "It's unusual for you to miss one. Or is it that even you can have your skill disturbed by unexpected news like that?"

"And...?" Iason didn't completely understand what Raoul was trying to get at.

"Looking as if he's caught a demon's head, Kyle's been whispering." The striking of balls forced its way into the conversation again. "I've been thinking recently about pairing Mimea. With a pedigree, of course. I don't want to attract any useless bugs. As you know, Mimea is of an improved line that I bred myself."

Raoul made his shot again, but it was obvious that Iason was going to win the game, as Raoul clearly had more important things on his mind. His lack of attention to the game was rather irritating.

"Are you trying to tell me to keep Riki locking in his room?" Iason asked, turning his own attention away from the game to confront his friend.

"I'm not," Raoul replied. "Show him at a Free Party. Because it's been over a year since you first showed his face and haven't once shown him at a Free Party, you'll only make yourself a target for unsavoury rumours." Raoul exhaled heavily, proving his point that he wasn't happy. "If you're going to say you find those moronic sex-freaks tiresome, I won't try to force you into excessive pairings. But show him at a Free Party. Show him, and have him take a female. Or if not a female, a male is fine."

In a small attempt at ignoring him, Iason took his turn, turning his full attention to the game, resulting in pocketing another ball. Raoul noted this, and continued his lecture.

"Since he's come, the pets have changed and he's having an affect on everyone. So if you make him pair with a male, it'll put an end to the rumours. In the meantime, make him pair with another pet. At least then the criticism surrounding you would fade a little."

Taking his second turn, Iason pocketed another ball. "No. I have no intention of showing Riki at a Free Party."

"Iason!" Raoul snapped. His aggravation was showing through, despite how calm he had been mere seconds before.

"If you're worried about the gossip, I'll leave him in his room for a while," Iason compromised. "If that all right?"

"What do you plan to accomplish by locking him away?" Raoul snapped back, irritated by his friend's stubbornness. "You're the one that said he's a male in his prime with no Control or Imprinting on him. He's a troublemaker. Just by keeping him in there you won't change the minds of the pets – no, not just the pets. There are even the rumours spreading with the great interest among the elites. If he's a pet, use him as a pet. Don't leave him to his own any longer!"

Iason took his third turn and pocketed yet another ball, making Raoul cringe in defeat of the game, and the fact that he knew he could not change Iason's mind once it was made up.

"I understand what you're saying. However... I have no intention of showing him at a Party now."

And with that, Iason pocketed the last ball, ending both the game and the conversation.


	11. Chapter 11

"Shit... Even taking a shower yesterday's saké won't come off..."

The hot water ran down the mongrel's body, highlighting every curve, every muscle. Riki had failed in cleaning his body to his expectations, and so he merely stood in the shower, relishing the warm water. The relaxing sensation and the quiet trickle of water down the drain allowed Riki's mind to wander, and he simply couldn't get Mimea out of his head.

_'I like you... Riki...'_

_'Why? We don't fit together.'_

_'I like you, Riki... It's fun, being with you. Riki... I love you.'_

"No!" Riki couldn't help but allow his daydream to pierce itself into reality. His eyes shut, he couldn't get that beautiful feminine face out of his thoughts. "You're just dreaming! You and I don't have any freedom for ourselves!"

_'You know, pretty soon by partner is going to be decided. Once the pairing has been set, I won't be able to see you freely anymore. I don't want that. I don't want that! You see? So please...! Riki!'_

"What kind of stupidity am I thinking?" Riki grumbled. He placed his hand on the wall of the shower cubicle, slowing making a fist in his anger. "If I take Mimea, I won't be able to turn back. He'll discover something like that and then it won't be easy for Mimea or me. We'll be sent off to Midas... or worse: disposed of. But... but if I do it, what face would he make?"

The sound of the shower soon became more prominent as Riki was soon faced with the delicious reality. It was fitting like a puzzle, like he had just been given the perfect instructions. _He_ was in control. He wasn't just a mere toy that depending on the cruel hand that wound him up. He could set off the firework. He could wipe that smirk off Iason's face.

"If I take Mimea, he'll be the laughing stock of Eos, right? That's right..." A devilish little chuckle escaped from Riki's lips as he imagined the sweet moment. "Wouldn't it be a laugh? That's right... I don't have anything to lose. So it's not like I have anything to be afraid of."

His voice was soon riddled with excited gasps, the pitch of his voice changed somewhat due to his desperation. "As long as this ring bites into my flesh, the head of Bison is nothing more than a pet." And then, a quiet chuckle: "Isn't it a laugh?"


	12. Chapter 12

The rain hitting on the roof of the car changed it's attitude like a child, moving from heavy rain to soft pattering drops. As another car passed Iason's, its tyres collided with the deep puddles that lay on the road, forcing the water to splash onto Iason's car. It was this, plus the soft pattering of raindrops on the windows of the car that made the Blondie notice the drastic change in weather.

"Rain...?"

He was too deep in his own thoughts to be too concerned about the weather, though. Raoul's words had made too big an impact on him and he couldn't help but wonder if he was doing the right thing.

_Show him at a Free Party. Show him, and have him take a female._

But Iason shook his head, determined to stick with his instinct. He had every right to choose his own path, didn't he? "You don't understand, Raoul." Iason spoke under his breath. To voice his opinion out loud, albeit quietly, was calming his nerves. "Besides, I myself don't understand how I can be so attached to that mongrel. In my mind, I know it's foolish... but even so... I cannot cut loose from him. How pathetic for a Blondie of Tanagura."

_It seems you Z107M and my Mimea have been suspicious._

The thought of Riki with another pet, the very idea that Iason had dismissed in front of Raoul, was awful. And with a female pet, no less. It was common knowledge to Iason that Riki hadn't had much experience with females, and so to take such a leap was somewhat shocking. Could it be possible that Riki was actually attracted to this pet? If that was so, then he wasn't too attached to his previous pairing partner that he so often called out to in his dreams. But then, if he was still hooked over this 'Guy', then why would he be 'suspicious' with this female pet?

A faint smile appeared on Iason's lips as he questioned the sexual deprivation of his pet, although he knew such a possibility was completely ludicrous.

"I thought that recently he'd been very obedient in letting me taking him," Iason pondered quietly to himself. "But I never thought it'd be something like this. Mimea, is it? Riki..." The word that named the young boy, the one word that summed the mongrel up instantly. The word was sugar on Iason's tongue. "Riki... what will you do? Keep walking as time passes until you're finished as my pet? Or accept destruction and bear your fangs?"

The blonde haired man sighed heavily. He should have expected such a difficult situation to arise. But, despite the complications of things, he was rather curious to see how it would turn out. "Which of those do I desire? Raoul, I'm sorry, but I'll be using Mimea as my stepping stone. I want to know what Riki's thinking and what he'll do... as well as how those things forged in my mind will change."


	13. Chapter 13

Back in the saloon, rumours were spreading like wild fire. Just the mere sight of the infamous mongrel fuelled them and it seemed that nobody grew tired of talking about the same thing. If anybody did grow bored of the same rumour, they would surely add some more spice to it from their own recipe book. It wasn't that hard to make up anything that was too ridiculous a possibility, though.

"Hey, have you heard? Seems he and Mimea finally did it."

"Oh I know. And there's also a rumour that Raoul complained to Iason. Mimea's really an idiot. Of all things, to choose that slum mongrel!"

"Enif's the idiot," the chatting continued. "No matter how much he hated Riki, tattling on him like that. He's gonna get lynched, for sure."

The heads of the pets nodded in agreement. "But still, I wonder what will happen... to Mimea and Riki..."


	14. Chapter 14

Although the rooms were very much sound-proof, an obvious requirement of any resident, a strangled cry could still be heard through any of the many walls in Iason's home. If one were to get closer to the door of the room, even his heavy breathing could be heard, and the boy was pretty sure even his pounding heart could smash through the thick walls, although perhaps that was merely a ridiculous wish of his.

It's hard to describe the pain that the infamous Riki the Dark was experiencing. There was nothing around him to suggest any form of torture: even a dagger through one's stomach would not emit this amount of screaming. But to Riki, even after everything he'd suffered, even during the slums where physical torture would not be the root of the problem, but mental pain instead: nothing that he had since endured amounted to the pain he was now experiencing. In fact, he was pretty sure a dagger through his stomach would be much less painful.

But what made this entire ordeal worse was twofold: the fact that he had brought this upon himself, which he was beginning to wonder if it was such a good idea, and also that his master was gazing down at him as he watched with furious curiosity.

"Damn it..." Riki couldn't help but scream again as the pain seared through every bone and muscle in his shaking body. "The ring... _shit!_"

"Well?" The calm voice only just managed to reach the boy's ears. The contrast between his silky voice and his yells only aggravated the mongrel more. "Does that answer you a little?"

Whether it was out of pain or sorrow or remorse, Riki couldn't help but allow tears to stream down his face. Where had his dignity gone? He knew he had lost it long ago, and the thought of regaining it through his pointless affair seemed impossible now. It was a waste of time.

"Please, stop!" He knew that he should not be begging. If someone, a stranger, for example, had asked Riki what he would do in this kind of situation, years before it were to actually happen, the dark haired boy would simply boast about handling it. Perhaps he'd consider himself strong enough to break through the chains. No: the correct answer was to not get himself wound around Iason's little finger in the first place. He should have shut his mouth when he had the chance.

"You're not listening," Iason Mink spoke, disturbing Riki's pain riddled thoughts. "You touched Mimea knowing she had a man picked out for her, didn't you? Raoul come snarling to me that you've spoiled everything for him. This is an obvious punishment."

Riki cried out at this last statement. _An obvious punishment_. And he thought he had nothing left to lose... Was that why he was begging? Had he really been degraded to nothing more than a mere pet, no, even lower than that. And was he really just _letting_ it happen? He could have done something about it by now, something more effective than sullying Iason's name. Even if he knew it wouldn't have worked, he could have at least tried.

"Don't tell me you thought you could just take Mimea on a whim."

The thought of apologising to his master and begging for his mercy shot through Riki's mind, but before he could open his mouth to emit another scream, a large computer screen lit the room up, illuminating everything. Although there had been light before, Iason's face was now completely illuminated and in Riki's full view.

"It wasn't a game!"

A familiar feminine voice screamed through the room and Riki forced himself to forget his current pain to witness the woman's face that was now being displayed on the screen. He was sure he looked unattractive in his current state, something which he should be rather embarrassed about. But he was more concerned at what torture Mimea was being forced to endure. Should he blame himself for indulging this desperate girl's fantasies?

"So you didn't hear when I said I'd let you see her," Iason teased. "Think of it as a 'date by screen'."

"Riki!"

Iason's tormenting words and Mimea's piercing scream was too much for the young boy to handle, thus he shut his eyes tightly in an effort to block it all out. It was the only sign of defiance he could show, even if it did nothing to help him in his situation.

"They often say that love is blind," Iason sighed. Riki gritted his teeth at the sound of his repetitive voice and just wished for the day to be over. "Seems that you pets don't understand you have no right to choose for yourselves. So, Riki. You're going to let her heat it clearly from your own mouth. It didn't have to be Mimea. You were only interested in a woman's body. It could have been anyone as long as they cooled your lust. Isn't that right?"

The truth and the lies of the situation were muddling into one. What was it that Riki had actually wanted to achieve? His expected reaction from Iason hadn't exactly been delivered, but if he had known this would happen all along, would he still have given into Mimea? The curiosity of touching a woman was something that he had pondered about, but did he lust for it? Which did he prefer before him, a man, or a woman? If a man had been as cute as Mimea and had giggled like she had, would he have gone after him too?

"That's a lie!" Mimea saved Riki from replying to Iason and instead demanding her own questions answered. "Riki, it's a lie, right? Everyone's just trying to push us apart! Do you know who Sir Raoul chose for me? Jena! He says it's because his lineage is good. I can't stand it! Not that sex freak who has nothing but his looks! When I think about sleeping with him and having his child, it makes me ill. You're different than the others, right? You love only me, right?"

_Love_. Did either of them even understand the meaning of that word? If Riki could have shown this 'love' through any other way rather than sex, would he have gone for that instead? Could it be that Iason had finally tamed him?

"Riki... why are you quiet?" He could hear the desperate choking sobs emitting through the tinny speakers. "Say something! _Riki!_ Why...? You coward!"

The live video was cut off just after that last word, in effect allowing it to ring through the boy's mind. He was a coward. It was an undeniable truth that made Riki growl.

"Now, you've learned from this experience, haven't you?" His master continued to tease him with that husky voice of his. "Though, you knew it would end this way from the beginning, I'm sure. Even so, did you love her? Did you want to take Mimea, even knowing you'd be burned? She's a fine woman you wouldn't fine in the slums where free sex among men is most common. Did her invitations cloud your eyes? Or... did you only want to soil my reputation? Though I don't think you'd dare tell me that now."

Five or six years ago, way before Riki had even stepped out of the slums, if he had been asked this question, or thought about this situation, he would have spat in Iason's face. He would have told him exactly what he thought of him, exactly what he'd do to him in revenge. And he would certainly get that revenge. He wouldn't rest until Iason's blood dripped from his hands. But all he could do now was groan and twist and turn until Iason asked the vital question.

"Do you want me to let you come?"

Riki's breathing interrupted his question. "Please... loosen... the ring..."

Another shot of pain, making him kick and scream in agony as he thought of nothing but searing pain, ripping his entire body apart.

"Don't tell me you thought it would end with such a slim punishment like that."

Still breathing heavily, Riki tried to console Iason. "Mimea and I... only did it once...!"

"One time or a hundred times is the same to me," Iason quickly snapped. "You took Mimea. That's more than enough."

It was clear that Iason was not just punishing Riki because he had stepped out of line. Iason was genuinely annoyed that he had betrayed him, although this truth was blocked by the barriers of pain that Riki was still enduring.

"You... like being touched here the most, didn't you? What's wrong? Don't start pretending for me now. How about crying out honestly for me?"

A request. The option of refusing to do so was out of the question. At this point, Riki would do anything to ease the pain. If rebelling was impossible, there was only one thing left for him to do.

"That's it. Just like that."

"I won't... anymore..." Riki shook his head furiously as evidence for his new promise. "I won't... do it again, so... so please, let me be...!"

But the furious Blondie merely leant into the crying boy to speak quietly for him to hear. "I'll let you come." These words were like water to a parched tongue. "However many times it takes until you fully regret having taken Mimea. You are my pet. I will drive that fact into the marrow of your bones!"


	15. Chapter 15

Three years after the Mimea situation and Riki had fully adjusted to life being Iason's pet. Though, being happy about it was another matter. To indulge in alcohol was a ticket to escaping some portion of reality, although he was still forced to stay within the same four walls.

Had Daryl been introduced to Riki outside these walls, they might have become friends. Friends might be too much, but Riki certainly wouldn't dislike him. He only disliked him because he lapped up every single one of Iason's orders and although it was hardly his fault, Riki still felt some resentment towards him. But, being his only 'friend' here who understood his situation and didn't turn his nose up at him, Riki had begun to accept him a little more.

"So, you're pretty good at this, Daryl."

With there being little entertainment, Riki had been left with only Daryl for his source of company. As he drank to his heart's content until it would eventually throw him into a deep slumber, he watched the furniture type away at a console. What he was exactly doing was pretty much beyond Riki.

"Sir Riki, you should drink saké more sparingly."

"Can you access anything on that tiny thing?" Riki asked, ignoring the furniture's advice.

"You mean this computer?"

Sounds which Riki had never heard before were quietly emitted from the small computer and Daryl smiled. "To us, furniture, this is like a part of us."

"So you can control anything with that? Can anyone do it?"

"No..." Daryl replied, not taking his eyes off the screen while he spoke, but making his emotion quite clear nonetheless. "This computer is for the exclusive use of registered furniture, so only I can use it."

"Don't make such a scary face. I'm just asking, you know."

A rather long silence passed with only Riki's drinking and typing as sources of noise. Every so often, Riki would snatch a glance at the furniture, whose face was illuminated by the dim glow of the computer screen. His face was solemn and it only raised the question as to how Daryl could last in here, when Riki himself was having such a difficult time.

Daryl looked up from his screen just in time to catch Riki quickly turn his head away. To break the silence, Daryl brought up a subject which Riki seemed quite keen to think about.

"A while ago, I saw you near Eos' exit. Are you able to go there often?"

Quickly swallowing his mouthful of drink, Riki only responded with, "eh?"

"That area is off limits," Daryl reminded him, returning his gaze to the computer screen.

But Riki, in contrast to the furniture's glare, merely smirked as he took another gulp before replying. "I know. A pet's screw-up is the master's shame. Isn't that the furniture's responsibility? Even I know how to learn from experience. Not that that bastard Iason seems to trust me at all." Another swig from the bottle. "He's got me so tied down I can't stand on my own legs. And even when I sit still, he just asks, 'what are you scheming this time?' and I'm in trouble again."

"That's..." Daryl's sympathetic consolation trailed off into nothingness.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just complaining," Riki shrugged it off. "Sometimes you've just got to puke up all the shit that sticks to your gut. Even if I went to the saloon I'm just an enemy to them. You're the only one I can let out to... sorry."

Not a friend, but a vent for his frustration. That was good enough for Riki and in his mind, it made up for all the annoyances that Daryl had delivered onto him in the past.

"No, it's all right, if you're satisfied."

Another swig from the bottle that was quickly draining. "Daryl. Do you know what kind of place the slums are?"

This question somehow had the effect to make Daryl pause during his typing. The clicking sounds of fingers onto keys stopped, and Daryl's shoulders sagged slightly. "Ah..."

But Riki was oblivious to this interruption. "Of course you wouldn't know. You were probably brought up in some Centre Ceres. Us, mongrels, we're raised in a child-rearing centre when we're kids. Wherever you go there are brats everywhere. They're whining and crying all the time. And since the guys are useless to them, as soon as you're thirteen, you're kicked out."

Daryl tried to speak again, but his voice was lost to Riki as he took another gulp from his drink. "Sir Riki..."

"There's nothing in the slums. Even if you are able to read, it doesn't amount to shit. It's an awful place... but you know." Riki was about to show an indifferent gaze to his acquaintance when he suddenly noticed something which he didn't quite expect. "Hey... why are you crying?"

"It's nothing," the furniture took a deep breath, a poor substitute to prevent any more tears staining his face. "I was just remembering the past. I'm sorry, please excuse me."

Riki sat up slightly as Daryl quickly kicked his chair backwards slightly as he stood up to leave the room. Riki quickly ran the last few minutes over in his head to double check that he hadn't said anything out of turn. There was no reason to be upset over such a conversation, but perhaps Daryl was more complex than he previously thought.

"Daryl..." Riki thought aloud as he took another swig from his bottle. Daryl's 'remembering the past' had triggered a recurring thought in his own mind. Even with three years between their last meeting, Riki could still remember his old lover's face. Every part of Guy was etched into his mind and that fact alone made Riki miss him even more. Even with his eyes closed, he could paint a perfect portrait of him. "Guy... what are you doing now?"

Riki had often thought what life might be without him. Had Guy moved on, found somebody else? He couldn't imagine him doing something like that, but to say they were crying over their missing friend each day was a little much.

"Are you dragging the rest of Bison along wildly like always?" To speak aloud made it seem that Riki was actually putting these questions forth as they escaped from his mind. Maybe they would be answered, one day. "I've climbed up only to be a piece of shit on the heap. I'm a 'great Blondie's pet'. Pathetic, isn't it? You'd laugh... right?" Riki chuckled at the thought of it. "Guy... we used to say the slums was the worst place to drift to. That you couldn't fall any lower. But we were wrong. This place... where I am now is the lowest dregs there are! There's nothing... I eat high class food, wear expensive clothes, sleep in a soft bed... but there isn't anything I have freely for myself. It's cold, damn it. There isn't even a single person who'll speak honestly. In this huge place, I'm alone."

The boy's words were beginning to trail off as he drifted between sleep and being awake. "Guy, it's so cold... I can't stand it..." But eventually, the drink had taken over him and eased him into an uncomfortable slumber. "Guy..."

The dropping of the bottle, as it fell from his hand and onto the floor, was enough evidence to prove that Riki had fallen into a deep sleep. Even the opening of the door wasn't enough to wake him, although once Iason had noticed this, he attempted to make his footsteps quieter than they actually were.

"Crying himself to sleep with a bottle of saké in his hand," he noted quietly, shaking his head in disappointment. But this was soon interrupted by Riki's repetitive calling of the same name.

"Guy..."

"Guy...?" Iason repeated, not sure what to make of this word. "The man who was your pairing partner in the slums?" Iason's voice was quiet in order not to disturb the sleeping mongrel, tempting though it was. "Do you still hold such love for a hopeless, futureless slum drifter, Riki? Cared for three ears in Eos, the life of a pet sunk deeply in your mind, can you still not forget your old comrade?" Iason took a deep breath and took a step closer to burn the image of Riki into his mind. "However, I won't release you. You are mine. Even if it reduces me to a mere sex obsessed maniac."

And so with bottles still littering the floor of the room and the mongrel still mumbling to himself, Iason Mink left him to dwell in his sleepy sorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

Two tall doors loomed over a single boy, taking up his entire view. Their design was so intricate, that if Riki wanted to pry it open with traditional methods, he wouldn't even know where to start. He had so often wondered what was beyond those doors; not in the very distance, for he knew very well what that held, but just behind them. What if it was somebody who had often used these doors to gain entrance into the building? Why was it so easy for them to use them, but not him? Why was he stuck behind these doors and not roaming free outside of them?

The teenager stole a glance behind him to see the elevator he had just stepped out from. Any other pet would go straight back into it – no, they wouldn't even be here. Standing before these taunting doors was somewhat of a thrill to Riki, even if they still refused to open for him.

"Here I go again," the mongrel spoke quietly to himself. "Beyond here is off limits. Daryl's going to grumble at me again."

The floor beneath his expensive shoes was somewhat kind, in that it didn't echo his footsteps. That would explain why he had managed to visit this place so often without being caught. He was almost like a cat, curiously sneaking about where he shouldn't.

"I really want to leave..." The words were meaningless, having been said so many times before. But the passion behind them was still as ripe as the first time they escaped his lips. "Damn, no matter how many times I try, it won't open!"

To magically presume the doors would recognise Riki and open on his desperate wish is exceedingly ridiculous, although Riki was rather hoping to gain some information about opening the doors whilst he visited them. The thought of begging them to open, as if they could hear, was something that he considered to be a last resort, even if he knew it wouldn't work.

But it seemed that somebody was taking pity on him. The idea that the doors were sick of looking at the desperate boy was another stupid fantasy, but it hadn't really crossed Riki's mind that someone was watching him whilst he stood at the doors. Whoever it was opening the doors, Riki didn't know. Nor did he care. All he could do was stand in complete shock as the huge doors swung open, finally showing him what he had so longed to see.

"It opened!"

There was no beam of light blinding his eyes. There was no heroic theme, encouraging the boy to seize the opportunity with both hands. The only music that could be heard was a deafening alarm, although Riki could barely hear that.

"Can I leave...?"

All that stood before him was a looming darkness, a disappointing sight to someone who had been wishing for the doors to open. But that was far from Riki's mind and all he could do was repeat the same words over and over.

"I can leave...?"

One foot in front of the other. Baby steps.

"I can leave!"

A pelting run. Echoing laughter that couldn't be held back from the boy's mouth.

"Stop! Stop now!"

Soon, Riki was running into the darkness, away from Iason, away from Daryl and away from the guards that chased him. He was running towards the freedom that he had so badly desired.


	17. Chapter 17

"Did it do something wrong again?"

Raoul's use of the word 'it' didn't exactly put Iason in a better mood, but he was far too preoccupied to acknowledge it. To correct his friend would prove that he cared enough for proper etiquette when concerning his pet, something which he didn't wish to do in front of Raoul.

"You have good ears."

"What is it this time?"

The thought of Riki actually managing to escape – and to actually find a good enough hiding place so as not to be caught – was something that hadn't even crossed Iason's mind. When he had discovered he'd made a run for it, he had merely shrugged and pondered about what he would say to him on his return.

"He shook off the security guards and left Eos," was Iason's curt reply.

"Another big show," Raoul tutted. "After what happened with Mimea I thought he'd calm down, but he's as stubborn as always. The lively pride of a slum gang leader, is it?"

To remind Iason of the irritating Mimea episode was not the best move. "Don't be sarcastic, Raoul. Why is it that whenever you talk about Riki you start speaking so bluntly?"

It was a question that Raoul had been expecting every time he infested his remarks with his distaste for the mongrel. Iason asking Raoul this burning question finally allowed him to come out with it.

"It's because I don't like it," Raoul snapped. "When I see him dragging you around like this, it irritates me even more. You're going to capture him, of course?"

Iason merely sighed quietly. Just because he had deviated slightly from the Blondie path didn't mean Raoul had to ask such an obvious question. "Of course. There's no way he can escape. There _is_ a tracer in the ring. But still, he stubbornly got as far as Plage. Should I not be surprised, or should I be shocked speechless?"

To get as far as he did proved that Riki was more than determined. Perhaps he was so determined to get out that he was completely oblivious to the fact that he could be traced. If he merely didn't know that, then he would have definitely been recognised, at least. Riki hardly blended into the crowd, especially in the gear that he was currently wearing.

"You're sounding foolish, Iason." Another comment which Iason did not appreciate. "Who could be enjoying their pet having broken through the security system and leaving Eos? He should be severely punished."

Another certificate of determination. Riki was so set on getting his freedom that he didn't even care for the consequences.

"Don't say that. Thanks to him, we can see the flaws in our Eos security system we prided as being perfect. Can't we think of it as a lucky break?"

This wasn't completely true, and this was evident through the very fact that no mongrel was smart enough to get through those gates unaided. However, it did present the question that if one was so driven, they could achieve anything.

"You're the one that says a man having fall can't easily right himself," Raoul reminded Iason. "My God, you seem to line up on problem after another. If a man were to hold grudges like you, then flauntingly betray their own logic, they would be singled out of Tanagura."

"If it weren't like that, I wouldn't be able to command the black market, Raoul."

"To think that the hand of the market, a man feared as the Iceman, would be jerked around by a mere pet – and furthermore, a slum mongrel – is unforgivable."

It was the same old argument which Iason was not in the mood for. Raoul was like a stuck record – wasn't it obvious that Iason had made his mind up?

"I have no intention of arguing with you about Riki now."

"But this time you can't be leisurely. It's not just about the security of a mere pet, hacking into the system is a serious crime."

Iason had somewhat hoped that Riki's ability to break free from the chains of Eos would gain some respect from Raoul, if only for the mere shock of the situation. But the undeniable truth was that there was no way Riki could have broken free alone. He must have had a friend, somebody who wanted Riki to defy his master. This was a serious crime which Iason could not lie about to Raoul.

"He's only a pet, there's no way he could hack the system through one of the terminals. If he could, I would have prepared a better way to keep him isolated."

Soon, the truth of the situation was beginning to seep through Raoul's mind. "However... he could have had a furniture as an accomplice."

It was quite clear that Riki had no friends. He didn't even like anybody, not anybody that he could ask to hack the system anyway. There was one person who did like Riki though, and realising who this person was made Iason exhale heavily. "I'll investigate that now."

"Don't go easy on him."

"Who are you saying that to?" Iason asked, raising an eyebrow. "I am not that naïve."

On cue, the door opened to reveal a young man. His submissive posture would suggest that he was intimidated by the two Blondies that stood before him, although the defiant look on his face suggested otherwise.

"Did you call me, Sir Iason?"

Iason saw Raoul move slightly from the corner of his eye. "I spoke poorly, didn't I? Well, then."

Continuing his steps, Raoul exited the room, leaving master and servant alone to settle their issues. As Raoul passed the waiting furniture, he cast a sideways glance at him, wondering how he had the nerve to rebel.

"You know why you were called here, don't you, Daryl?" Iason asked the vital question that Daryl had been expecting.

"Sir Riki is...?"

Although Iason made no effort to show distaste for this 'question for an answer', Daryl knew he shouldn't have asked, although he was determined to know the fate of the man he had risked his own life to help.

"He was caught in Plage," Iason curtly replied. "He's in a restraining room. He was too agitated for them to get their hands on him and so they put him to sleep with drugs."

To imagine Riki the Dark being treated like a mere animal made Daryl bite his lip. Was it his fault that he was suffering without any mercy? Was it right for him to give a mere taste of freedom only to have it cruelly ripped away?

"He's not hurt, is he?"

"The security guards know better," Iason reassured Daryl. Daryl should have known Iason was too protective of Riki to allow him to be hurt, although being caught and forced into slumber was perhaps punishment enough for Riki. "So. Why did you decide to take on such a foolish accomplice?"

There was no hesitation in his voice. One could say he was almost proud. "I did it by my own free will. Riki wasn't aware of anything."

Iason sighed. He hadn't wished for this occasion to arise, and to see such a turn in his furniture's attitude was somewhat disappointing. It was costing him unnecessary effort. "If you said you were threatened and had no choice, your crime would be less severe."

"No." The times Daryl had said this word in such a defiant way was unknown. "Hacking into the pet security system was only ever my doing. Nobody forced me to do so. I wasn't threatened. Sir Riki was the only one who was able to continue through that door, so I -."

"Are you trying to say you feel pity for a fellow slum mongrel?" Iason could barely contain a sarcastic laugh. "There's no way there could be impurities in the blood of a Blondie's furniture. Hacking carries a heavy punishment. You couldn't have not known that... So why?"

"Master," despite everything, Daryl was still obligated to use this title. It was proof that he only had the best intentions for Riki, and did not wish to hurt his master. "Have you realised? Lately, Riki has become remarkably quiet, subdued and despondent. It may seem like nothing, but still I started to wonder. Riki says there's nothing wrong, but I wonder if that's true."

Daryl couldn't help but sigh. The weight that had been on his shoulders was begging to be released. He was only grateful that he had this chance to explain his actions. He knew it would not sway Iason, nor affect his punishment, but perhaps it would calm him, if anything.

"I was brought here to Eos as a furniture from Guardian, so I don't know what the slum is like or what kind of life Riki would have lived there. But I knew Sir Riki whilst in Guardian. No... not just me. Half the furniture here, even if they don't know his face, probably knew the name of the black-eyed, black-haired Riki. Because he stood out and never submitted to anyone. For Sir Riki to have been chained as a pet and still remain more of a slum mongrel than a pet, it must have been bitter... pitiful... Even though it would have been music easier on him to fall, thinking that he hadn't changed from his former self made me so jealous my chest would quickly tighten. But more than that, I didn't want him to change. I wanted him to stay as he was, without submitting to anyone or anything. I didn't want to think that Sir Riki could become something other than himself. So I..."

But Iason cut off his speech before he could continue. "So you tested him. To see if he still had his pride as a mongrel, or if he'd degraded to being merely a pet." Daryl couldn't help but cringe, and at this, Iason laughed shortly. "And for that alone you cast your position as a Blondie's furniture away in the gutter? Are you saying that Riki was worth that much to you, Daryl?"

"Here in Eos, furniture is mere furniture. Aside from our masters, to the pets who live in the same rooms and are cared for like us, we're less than human. On a whim... in an act of passion... of violence... I think that's the reason the time of a furniture is so short. Sir Riki treated me like an equal person, which is why maybe I began to think... if there was something I could do. This was my... gamble. Sir Riki with his own destiny... Master, with your pride as our own... Isn't it only natural that I should use my abilities as best as I can?"

To hear the facts that Iason already knew from a furniture was somewhat surprising. To consider their emotions and thoughts was somewhat ridiculous, even outrageous to other Blondies. But Iason knew he would not be swayed by such a passionate testimony.

"So in the end..." Iason concluded. "You're really just a slum mongrel as well. So... are you satisfied?"

"Yes." No hesitation. "I'm proud that Sir Riki is still himself. I will accept any punishment."

Iason sighed and touched his forehead with his gloved fingers. "Katze and you... I have the worst furniture. I knew that the slum mongrels could sometimes do outrageous things, but it seems I was still somewhat naïve. From now own, I'll have to choose more carefully."

With this last statement, Daryl's punishment had been confirmed. Still, Daryl knew he would not change his actions, even if he had a second chance.


	18. Chapter 18

A cold, dark, typical cell. Riki had awakened to this frustrating sight, although no matter the place, anything was better than being with Iason. But this room served no more than to remind Riki of his unavoidable fate: that Iason was only round the corner and these four walls would prevent him from escaping him.

Since his awakening, Riki had enough time to run the recent events over his head. His escape – that feeling of bliss that had surged through his body like ecstasy – his capture – the feeling being ripped away like skin from a body – and the cell reminding him of his situation when he awoke him his dreamless sleep.

He could hardly blame himself for the way things had turned out. He could, however blame himself for acting upon his desire. To make a run for it and assume he had a chance of not being caught – what would he have done if he had actually made it to the slums? He would rather die than allow his friends to see him being arrested and treated like a dog: that would reveal the truth of his absence in an instant. It was a stupid decision, but still... Riki didn't regret it whatsoever.

At least, for now he didn't.

Riki should have expected his master to visit him in his tiny cell. He had grown so accustomed to things lately that he had let his guard down. When the door of his cell burst open and hit the concrete wall, he looked up to see who it was, only to be faced with the one face he certainly didn't want to see.

"They got you pretty badly."

Iason extended his hand to confirm the bruises on Riki's arms where he had been forcefully grabbed by his captors. But it wasn't the tenderness of the wounds that made Riki flinch. It was the very fact that he didn't want Iason anywhere near him.

"Don't touch me!"

Despite the pain in his muscles, he managed to swing his arm out to force Iason to step away from him. This did not impress Iason, who hummed in distaste.

"It's been a long time since you made that face, Riki. Did going at it wildly with the security guards awake the blood in you that you'd forgotten?"

"Shut up!" Riki couldn't stand his taunting and merely wished for the punishment to begin. Iason was delaying the inevitable. "Stop all your nonsense talk and just do something already!"

Iason chuckled. "So you've already prepared. How admirable. Well then, maybe I'll have you experience some pain."

To presume he was not already in pain at being humiliated and taunted so cruelly was aggravating enough, but soon the pain that rushed through his body like hot blood infested with tiny piercing needles took over that previous pain. The once bold mongrel was now crumpled on the dirty floor, hugging himself in an sad effort to cease the agony.

"Do you remember, Riki?" Iason knelt down beside him, perhaps to drive the pain into him even more. "As long as the ring bites your flesh, you have nowhere to run to." Iason couldn't help but sigh. "If you understand, why do you do such foolish things?"

To answer this question was much more difficult that it seemed and this was evident through Riki's pained groans. "Pets are... the worst kind of trash!"

Cries of agony filled the room and Iason raised his voice in order to silence them. Doing this, his anger came through. "Do you hate being a pet that much?"

Riki was still groaning as he spoke. "It makes me vomit!"

At this, Iason laughed. "Speaking so proudly, aren't you? The ring has given you a taste of things other than pain, hasn't it? Am I wrong, Riki?"

He didn't need to answer for his heavy breathing was sufficient enough. Iason lifted the mongrel up and threw him onto the flimsy bed, although whether Riki was actually aware of this due to the blissful pain was not evident. Iason loomed over him, knowing full well what Riki was experiencing. All he had to do was look at his face and it would be written all over.

"Just by doing this, you become more obedient."

Iason let his hands roam freely, making the angry mongrel gasp.

"You give up your arrogant back talking. Well? Or do you... like this better?"

Another moan riddled with gasps. It was sweet torture.

"Without using drugs, with just loosening this up, you respond. How can you say you're not a pet?"

With clenched teeth, Riki managed to growl a 'damn it', although this came out more as a whimper, something which he didn't intend, nor could he control. "Shit... Who would...?"

Iason leaned in close, his body pressing against Riki's, his cool skin beside Riki's sweating skin. He moved so that his lips were inches from Riki's ear, close enough for him to hear him whisper.

"Who is your master?"

Riki hated this question more than any other, and to answer it now and to satisfy Iason was something he would not do. "I... I don't... I don't belong to anyone!" He gasped again, well aware that this answer would not impress his master. "I'll never belong to anyone!"

Iason pulled himself away from his pet just enough to look him in his eyes. His eyes were shut tightly, but when they opened, they were full the spark that he thought had died out long ago.

"Is that so?"

There was a long pause during which Iason realised the truth behind his pet. He could take this mongrel out of the slums, but he could not take the slums out of the mongrel. In fact, to do that, he would ultimately destroy him. Is that what Daryl was trying to say?

"In that case..." Iason spoke calmly. "As you wish. I'll remove the ring."

One last gasp escaped from the mongrel's lips until the pain had completely vanished. It was quick, it was painless, it was unbelievable. He felt like he had just awoken from a nightmare. He felt as if somebody had shined a bright light through a dark tunnel. He half expected the pain to come back, tenfold.

"Now. Let's go."

It was an abrupt order that burst the bubble of Riki's relief. Having quickly recovered from the agony that had controlled him merely seconds before, the fire inside him sparked again. It seemed that Iason was the match that ignited the flame.

"Just send me off to a Midas brothel or some black market peep show already!" He spat, sitting up and pushing Iason away from him. "Wherever I'm sold off to has to be better than this!"

But Iason had no intention of letting another person touch his most prized possession. However, he would wait until later where he could savour the look on his face when he realised he had other plans on his mind. For now, he simply grabbed the mongrel's hand and pulled him out of the cell, not letting him go, despite his rebelling.


	19. Chapter 19

The scenery that rushed past them was oddly familiar to the furious mongrel. Although it passed by quickly, he tried to see where they were going. It was dark, and the lights of the car only lit up the road before them. Iason had neglected to mention their destination, but Riki had a feeling it wouldn't be to his liking.

He had half expected the car to stop outside a brightly lit area, possibly with a huge clue to his final goal, but instead, he was greeted with a familiar stench and a dark looming city, with only a few lights managing to gleam through the ugly buildings that were falling apart. It was a trademark look which only the slums could pull off. As the passenger's door opened, it reminded Riki of the gate opening in Eos. He half expected it to vanish instantly; another dream ripped away.

"Get out."

It was a pained order which only confused the mongrel, who couldn't take his eyes off the sight before him. "This... is the edge of the slums."

"What are you surprised for?" Iason replied casually. The reality of the situation was daunting rather than exciting for the bemused boy. "Would you prefer a Midas brothel?"

Riki turned his head quickly to his master furiously. "Are you trying to make a bad joke? Iason... what are you scheming?"

But Iason did not turn to face his pet. Whether this was out of anger or pain, Riki couldn't tell. "You can go back to the slum you were born in."

"I can really... go back? Just like this?"

The question was like a glass of water held just before him. The answer that he wished for would be the water touching the parched tongue, satisfying the thirst. "I removed the pet ring. Go. Before I change my mind."

"I can go back..." With shaking fingers, he unbuckled his seatbelt and exited the car. To stand on real soil was surreal. He couldn't believe this was happening. "I can go back – I'm not dreaming! The wind of the slums... the slums' smell... There's nothing binding me anymore! I'm... free... I'm really free!"

It was a situation that he had already experienced. The difference between this and the unfortunate Eos incident was that he was actually given permission to leave. Nobody could take him back now. He was so close that he would fight for his freedom even if it cost him his life. But he wouldn't need to do that... Iason was actually letting him go. He could hardly believe it.

He barely heard Iason climb out of the car to watch him grab his freedom. He took one step forward – his legs suddenly felt ten times heavier – and then another. Soon, he was breaking into a run, leaving all his chains, all his burdens and even his own master behind.

Iason watched his pet run back home. He knew he had wanted this for years, and it gave him a little pleasure to give him such a gift. "Go back, Riki. Go back to the slums, stretch the weight off your wings. It's been three years... You can greet your old friends. You can even get back together with Guy. However... you'll certainly realise, the length of your three years you can't bury. And then you'll know. The weight of freedom and the thirst of your blood... There is no pet ring left to bind you. Go and go come back, Riki. Ill give you only one year of freedom. Go and make certain with your eyes, with your body, that you are already a stranger there and return. I... will merely wait. Until that moment in which you truly become mine. That moment..."


End file.
